Being Forgotten
by Chiello
Summary: Sehun selalu berkata pada Sehan jika Luhan akan pulang. Namun apa jadinya jika saat mereka bertemu kondisi Luhan telah berubah? Apa yang menjadi pilihan keduanya? SEHUN - LUHAN - KIM JONGIN (KAI) with OH SEHAN as maincast. HUNHAN/KAILU. It's YAOI! MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Being Forgotten (Yang Terlupakan)

Writer : Chiello

Main Cast : Oh Sehan as HunHan's son

Other Cast :

EXO Oh Se Hun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Xi Luhan

EXO Kim Jongin as Kim Kai

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort (or maybe angst. Idk)

Length : Twoshoot

Disclaimer : Saya tulis EXO Lu Han karena status Luhan juga masih gantung. Cerita asli milik saya, jadi jangan coba-coba plagiat yes!. Saya cuma pinjem nama member EXO. Nama cast lain murni karangan saya. Karakter tokoh tidak nyata. Dan inget cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka alias cuma imajinasi. Jika ditemukan kesamaan dengan cerita milik orang lain, saya benar-benar tidak tahu.

Terinspirasi saat saya mendengarkan lagu Noel yang berjudul Being Forgotten yang di cover oleh BTOB. Tapi ingat, ini bukan songfict yaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! Alur Maju-Mundur cantik *lho?*. So, be careful. And SORRY FOR TYPOS<strong>

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"Sehan tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada Lulu Mama!"<p>

"Sehan, Appa mohon jangan merajuk seperti ini. Sehan harus makan biar cepat sembuh. Ayo sekarang makan yaa sayang. Appa suapi Sehan ne? Ayo buka mulutnya aaaaaa"

Oh Sehun, pria itu sedang membujuk Oh Sehan, anak laki-lakinya yang berusia tujuh tahun, agar mau makan bubur yang sudah ia masak. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak Sehun masuk ke kamar Sehan, membawakannya bubur namun sang anak tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Sejak kemarin badan Sehan panas. Dan sejak kemarin pula Sehan tak mau makan. Ia hanya mau makan jika disuapi Lulu Mama.

Tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, Sehun kembali membujuk Sehan. Namun yang dibujuk tetap tidak mau. Bersikukuh hanya ingin makan dan disuapi oleh Lulu Mama.

"Ani! Sehan tidak mau makan! Sehan tidak mau disuapi Appa! Sehan maunya disuapi Lulu Mama!"

"SEHAN!"

"Huweeeee…. Sehan mau Lulu Mama, Appa huweeeee,"

Melihat anaknya yang menangis kencang, membuat hati Sehun tersentuh. Ia tidak tega melihat Sehan seperti ini. Jika tidak mau makan lalu kapan sembuhnya?. Sehun menyerah! Ditaruhnya mangkuk berisi bubur ayam di nakas samping ranjang tidur, kemudian ia merogoh ponselnya. Menekan speed dial 1.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Luhan-ah?"

"Ne, ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Begini Lu, bisakah kau ke apartemen? Sudah sejak kemarin Sehan demam. Ia tidak mau makan. Ia hanya mau makan jika kau yang menyuapinya. Sehan juga sulit tidur dan terus mengigau namamu, Lu. Bisakah kau kesini?"

"Mianhae Sehun-ah. Aku tak bisa kesana. Saat ini Ken sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku harus menjaganya. Ia terkena campak. Maafkan aku,"

Inilah yang membuat Sehun sebenarnya ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Sehan. Luhan, orang yang dipanggil Sehan dengan sebutan Lulu Mama itu belum tentu mau menuruti keinginan Sehan.

"Lu, t-tak bisakah kau kesini? Hanya sebentar saja. Demi Sehan, Lu. Kumohon,"

"Aniya Sehun. Kai sedang berada di luar kota dan otomatis aku harus menjaga Ken. Kumohon mengerti Sehun-ah. Dan tolong sampaikan maafku pada Sehan,"

"Tapi Lu, Sehan menginginkanmu. Hanya sebentar saja. Ka-kau bisa menyuruh Appamu atau Kai untuk menjaga Ken. Sehan merindukanmu Lu,"

"Sehun-ah, kumohon mengerti aku. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Ken. Ia sakit campak sedangkan Sehan hanya demam biasa. Tenanglah, besok pasti akan sembuh. Bukan aku tak mau, tapi Ken lebih membutuhkanku,"

"Tapi Sehan juga membutuhkanmu Lu! Ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti dan merasakan kerinduannya?!" Sehun geram dengan perkataan Luhan. Mungkin Sehan tidak seperti Ken, tapi Sehan juga membutuhkan apa yang didapatkan Ken dari Luhan.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang ini salahku hah?! Menurutmu aku disini tak memikirkan Sehan, begitu?!"

"…."

"Ken menangis mencariku. Aku tetap tak bisa kesana! Sampaikan maafku dan semoga lekas sembuh untuk Sehan,"

Sehun terkesiap mendapati panggilannya diputus begitu saja oleh Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas, sebelum matanya kemudian menangkap Sehan yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Hiks … Lulu Mama … hiks … bogoshipeo," adalah menyakitkan setiap kali Sehun mendengar isak tangis anaknya yang begitu merindukan ibunya. Sehun yakin jika Sehan mendengar apa yang ia dan Luhan bicarakan dan bagaimana respon Luhan.

Detik berikutnya Sehan bangun dari berbaringnya. Bagai ditusuk jarum hati Sehun melihat mata bulat nan bening milik anaknya berkaca-kaca menatapnya. Sehan mengambil mangkuk bubur dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Suapi Sehan, Appa" ujar Sehan pelan.

"Sehannie,"

"Lulu Mama tidak akan datang kan? Lulu Mama tidak akan menyuapi Sehan kan Appa? Geure, Sehan akan makan tanpa disuapi Lulu Mama. Sehan … hiks … tidak mau membuat Appa sedih dan susah … hiks," ucapan Sehan terbata-bata. Tercekat karena sakitnya kerongkongan akibat menahan tangis.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis namun sendu melihat Sehan yang membuka mulut kecilnya. Dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai menyuapi anaknya. Ibu jarinya sesekali menyeka bubur yang menempel di sudut bibir Sehan. Sehan sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun Sehun masih mendengar ia menggumamkan Lulu Mama sesekali.

Hanya lima suapan yang mampu dimakan Sehan. Meski sedikit tapi Sehun bersyukur perut Sehan sudah terisi. Lalu setelah Sehun membersihkan mangkuk di dapur, ia kembali ke kamar Sehan membawa segelas air putih dan obat sirup penurun panas.

Sehun menggendong Sehan ala koala hug. Menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dengan kepala Sehan yang menyandar pada bahu kanannya. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus Sehan. Ia baringkan Sehan, menyelimutinya dengan selimut bambi pemberian Luhan dan mengecup kening Sehan untuk mengakhiri malam menyakitkan kesekian kalinya.

"Jaljayo baby. Maafkan Appa yang membuatmu harus menanggung semuanya. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Saranghae … Chup,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Januari 2006<strong>

Suasana dingin menguar di salah satu rumah mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Satu pria berkulit putih duduk di atas sofa cokelat sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Di hadapannya, dua orang pria yang saling mengenggam tangan satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya mampu menunduk. Tidak berani membalas tatapan pria satunya lagi yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Pria putih itu, Xi Junmyeon, beberapa menit lalu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan anaknya, Xi Luhan. Ia tak sendiri. Melainkan datang bersama kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Junmyeon menatap Sehun tidak suka. Semakin mengeluarkan amarah di matanya kala membaca kalimat di selembar kertas. Kertas hasil check up medis.

.

.

**Xi Luhan. Postif Hamil 1 Bulan.**

.

.

"Jadi kau positif hamil dan anak yang kau kandung adalah anak namja pelayan restoran ini?!" bentak Junmyeon kasar.

"N-ne A-a-appa," Luhan takut-takut membalas gertakan ayahnya.

"Sudah Appa bilang padamu untuk akhiri hubunganmu dengan namja ini, mengapa kau tak mengerti Xi Luhan?! Sekarang jelaskan pada Appa kapan kalian melakukannya?! Mengapa bisa sampai begini?! Appa bersyukur kau diberi keajaiban dapat mengandung. TAPI BUKAN DENGAN NAMJA PELAYAN RESTORAN INI, XI LUHAN!"

"Biar saya jelaskan -…"

"Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan dari mulut namja miskin sepertimu! Kau benar-benar membuat keluargaku malu!"

BUGGH!

.

.

Bogem mentah mendarat begitu saja, tepat di pipi kanan Sehun. Kepalan tangan Junmyeon tadi sukses mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah di sudut bibirnya. Sehun meringis kesakitan, di pipinya dan hatinya.

"Beraninya kau menghamili anakku tanpa sadar diri hah?! KAU SEHARUSNYA SADAR KAU ITU SIAPA?! BRENGSEK KAU!"

"Hentikan Appa! Biar Luhan yang akan jelaskan pada Appa," Luhan mendekap dada Junmyeon agar tak memberikan pukulan lagi pada Sehun.

"Sekarang jelaskan!" Junmyeon masih menyalang melihat Sehun yang sudah timbul memar-memar di wajahnya.

"Maafkan Luhan, Appa. Kami saat itu tidak sadar karena saat itu kami mabuk karena terlalu banyak menenggak soju saat menghadiri malam perpisahan angkatan di hotel. K-kami t-tak sadar apa yang kami lakukan setelah malam itu. Esok paginya, tubuh kami sudah tak lagi terbalut pakaian, kasur hotel berantakan dan tercium bau aneh yang setelah kami sadari itu adalah spe…"

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi!" kedua telingan Junmyeon menjadi panas mendengar penjelasan Luhan yang terbata-bata. Tanpa mau mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Luhan, ia tahu apa yang menjadi sumber bau aneh itu. Sperma keduanya.

"Maafkan saya ahjussi. Sungguh saya tidak sadar saat itu," Sehun menyela keheningan. Tangannya tak lagi mengenggam tangan Luhan. Kekasihnya yang melepaskan genggaman erat mereka.

"Aku tak butuh omongan dari mulutmu!" Junmyeon menunjuk wajah Sehun.

Hening kembali menyeruak. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ayahnya memang tidak merestui jalinan asmaranya dengan Sehun, namja teman sekelasnya. Kondisi sosial dan ekonomi menjadi penyebabnya. Sehun sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak kelas 2 SMA. Orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Alhasil Sehun harus menanggung kehidupannya seorang diri. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran –tak terlalu besar- di dekat kampus sejak ditinggal kedua orangtuanya sampai di semester akhir kuliahnya yang semua biaya ia dapatkan berkat beasiswa.

Sehun kira setelah Luhan menerimanya sebagai kekasih saat Sehun menembaknya di akhir semester 4 semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun saat Luhan mengenalkannya pada Xi Junmyeon, ayahnya, ia sadar saat itu hubungannya sudah menemui batu kerikil tajam. Junmyeon lahir dari keluarga sukses dan mapan sehingga menular padanya. Ia adalah CEO di salah satu perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea dan Asia. Ayahnya berasal dari Cina yang menikah dengan wanita Korea. Mengetahui latar belakang Sehun, Junmyeon kemudian meminta Luhan untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Mereka adalah kalangan atas sedangkan Sehun dari kalangan bawah. Strata sosial membuat ia tak mau merestui hubungan keduanya sampai kapanpun.

"Appa, k-kalau Appa tidak suka, Luhan bersedia menggugurkannya asal Appa bahagia," Luhan membuka suara yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Lu, kau? Ini anak kita, Lu? Mengapa kau tega sekali eoh?" Sehun meninggikan ucapannya. Tak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak Luhan.

"Tapi anak ini membuat ayahku tak akan bahagia seumur hidupnya, Sehun! Aku hanya tinggal memiliki Appa setelah ibuku meninggal! Appa prioritasku!" balas Luhan tak kalah tinggi.

"Kumohon, Luhan. Kita berjuang bersama-sama ne? Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu. Kita besarkan dan rawat anak kita bersama ne?" Sehun melembutkan ucapannya. Berharap Luhan berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aniya! Appa tak akan pernah setuju Sehun!"

"STOP!"

Bentakan Junmyeon sukses membuat kedua pria itu terdiam. Junmyeon kemudian berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Disini aku yang akan memberikan keputusan. Aku tak keberatan dengan kejaiban yang dimiliki Luhan. Tapi mengapa harus dengan namja miskin sepertimu eoh? Aku jelas tidak terima. Dan keputusanku adalah Luhan tidak boleh menggugurkan kandungannya,"

Sehun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Beda dengan Luhan yang masih menatap heran ayahnya.

"Tapi Luhan tak akan kuizinkan tinggal bersama namja sepertimu. Kalian berdua harus berpisah. Luhan akan tetap tinggal disini hingga ia melahirkan sementara kau tak boleh menengoknya sama sekali. Setelah bayi itu lahir, ia akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu" seringai Junmyen yang langsung membuat senyuman di wajah Sehun luntur seketika.

"T-tapi mengapa ahjussi? Bukankah selama hamil berarti Luhan menjadi tanggung jawabku?" protes Sehun.

"Turuti saja perkataanku atau kubuat bayi itu mati. Kau tak mau kan?"

"Andwae! B-baiklah. A-aku akan menuruti keputusan ahjussi. Tapi kumohon tolong jaga Luhan dan bayi kami selama berada dalam kandungan,"

Junmyeon tak menanggapi permohonan Sehun. Ia memilih menarik Luhan pergi, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Menatap pedih Junmyeon dan Luhan yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia lalu memutuskan kembali ke restoran, bertekad mengumpulkan uang yang banyak demi memenuhi kebutuhan anaknya kelak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p>Setelah memastikan Sehan tidur dengan pulas, Sehun tak langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Ingatan tentang Sehan barusan terus membayanginya. Sehun menghela nafas. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala kursi meja makan. Memorinya tiba-tiba kembali saat ia merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa kala pertama kalinya melihat Sehan.<p>

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

.

.

Sehun yang tengah membersihkan apartemen terkejut mendengar ketukan pintu oleh seseorang. Lantas ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu, membukakan dan ia terkejut saat mengetahui siapa pengetuk pintu itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu Oh Sehun,"

"Ju-Junmyeon ahjussi," balas Sehun sopan. Ia mengernyit melihat Junmyeon yang tidak datang sendiri. Disebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang Sehun sambil membawa sebuah buntelan kain berwarna biru di gendongannya.

"Si-silahkan masuk,"

"Tak perlu. Aku tak sudi menginjakkan kakiku di tempat kumuh seperti ini. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika Luhan tinggal bersamamu di tempat ini. Sungguh menjijikan," ucap Junmyeon disertai nada arogan dan angkuh yang kian lama membuat Sehun sakit.

"B-baiklah Ahjussi. Eung … ada apa ahjussi mengunjungi saya?"

"Oh, aku kesini hanya ingin menepati janjiku saja. Kau tak lupa bukan?"

"Janji? Maksud ahjussi?"

"Minah, cepat serahkan bayi itu pada orang ini!"

Wanita bernama Minah itu kemudian dengan hati-hati menyerahkan buntelan alias seorang bayi mungil yang masih merah itu pada Sehun.

"A-ahjussi i-ini?"

"Ne, itu bayi yang dilahirkan Luhan dua hari lalu. Mulai sekarang ia adalah tanggung jawabmu. Dan terserah kau ingin memberinya nama siapa. Aku bahkan tak sudi untuk menyentuhnya,"

Sehun menatap haru bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongannya. Bayi yang sedang tertidur itu menuruni mata dan hidung milik Sehun serta bibir mungil persis Luhan. Ia cium bayi itu, dan bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga sang bayi.

"Annyeong aegy-ya. Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Aku adalah Appa mu. Dan kuberi nama Oh Sehan untukmu. Oh Sehan, singkatan dari nama Appa dan Eommamu, SEhun dan luHAN,"

Junmyeon menatap muak pemandangan di depannya. Cih, berlebihan sekali, batinnya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan berkata pada Sehun yang masih sibuk menciumi Sehan.

"Ya ya ya, mau itu Sehan atau Sehaen atau apalah itu aku tak peduli. Urusanku sudah selesai. Dan kuingatkan padamu bahwa karena bayi itu adalah bayimu maka ia tak akan pernah jadi bagian keluargaku. Ingat itu!"

"Tapi ahjussi, biar bagaimanapun Sehan adalah anak Luhan dan otomatis cucumu juga. Mengapa ahjussi tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"Itu urusanku. Ah, terlalu membuang waktu! Aku permisi," Junmyeon langsung mengambil langkah pergi dari pintu apartemen Sehun, disertai Minah di belakangnya.

"Chankaman ahjussi. Kalau aku boleh tahu, dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan baik-baik saja dan ia sedang dalam masa pemulihan," jawab Junmyeon tanpa menoleh. Ia kemudian segera pergi dari apartemen Sehun, beserta seringai liciknya tentu saja.

_**.**_

.

_**Flashback Off**_

.

Lama mengingat memori itu sontak membuat mata Sehun terbuka tiba-tiba. Diliriknya jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 20:00 KST. Sehun beranjak menuju wastafel dapur, membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang ia bawa pulang. Tiga bulan setelah Sehan lahir, Sehun diterima sebagai karyawan bagian pemasaran di salah satu perusahaan properti dan sekarang ia berposisi sebagai manager pemasaran.

Mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Luhan di telepon. Jika Sehun tak salah, ini sudah hampir setengah tahun Luhan tak berkunjung ke apartemen. Luhan juga sulit dihubungi dan percakapannya dengan Luhan baru saja adalah yang pertama setelah enam bulan putus komunikasi.

"Sedari awal kau mengandung Sehan, aku paham jika kau memang enggan berjuang bersamaku, Lu. Jangan salahkan aku jika hati ini berganti menjadi dingin padamu," batin Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>April 2008<strong>

Sehun baru saja pulang dari mengirimkan surat lamaran di beberapa perusahaan. Beberapa detik setelah menutup pintu dan berniat memanggil anaknya, yang ingin dipanggil tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk kaki Sehun.

"Appa…."teriak Sehan manja, membuat Sehun terkekeh dan tak tahan untuk tidak langsung menggendongnya.

"Eiy, anak Appa yang tampan ini, ada apa heum? Sehan sepertinya sangat senang ne?"ujar Sehun sambil menghujani ciuman di wajah Sehan hingga ia terkikik geli.

"Appa … Appa … Cehan tadi menemukan ini. Ini ciapa Appa?" kata Sehan seraya mengulurkan sebuah lembar foto pada Sehun.

Sehun terpaku saat melihat gambar yang ada di foto itu.

"Appa, itu ciapa?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehan. Ia lalu membawa Sehan ke dapur dan duduk disana dengan Sehan berada di pangkuannya.

"Ini Eomma Sehan. Namanya Luhan," terang Sehun jujur. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Sehan yang memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Eomma Cehan?"

"Ne, ini Eomma,"

"Eomma ceolang laki-laki? Cama ceperti Appa dan Cehan?"

"Ne, waeyo sayang? Sehan tidak senang?"

"Aniya Appa. Cehan cenang karena bica liat Eomma. Eomma cantik. Neomu yeppeo. Hihihihi,"

"Ne, Eomma Sehan sangat cantik,"

Sehan masih mengagumi foto Luhan di sana. Sementara Sehun beranjak untuk memasakkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Lima belas menit kemudian, sudah tersedia telur gulung dan sup ayam untuk makan siang.

Sehun menarik kursi di samping Sehan. Ia tak langsung makan, melainkan menyuapi Sehan –yang masih menatap foto Luhan- terlebih dahulu.

"Appa, mengapa nama Eomma tidak ceperti nama Korea?" ah Sehun sungguh bersyukur. Sehan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pandai dan serba ingin tahu di usia dua tahun.

Sehun menyendokkan nasi dan telur gulung yang sudah dipotong kecil ke dalam mangkuk sup untuk mengambil kuah dan wortelnya. Ia tiup sendok itu agar tak terlalu panas di lidah Sehan.

"Karena Eomma orang Cina," kata Sehun seraya memasukkan suapan pertama ke mulut Sehan yang langsung ditangkap si kecil. Sehun membersihkan kuah sup yang mengalir di sudut bibir Sehan.

"Eomma orang Cina? Appa … Appa … apa bahasa Cina nya Eomma?"

"Mama," tanggap Sehun seraya menyuapi suapan ketiga Sehan.

"Mama?"

"Ne, kenapa sayang?"

Sehan tak menjawab. Bocah lucu sedang berpikir sepertinya dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Tak lama berselang makanannya habis. Dan Sehun langsung membawa piring kesukaan Sehan ke tempat cuci piring.

Sehun menatap heran anaknya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Eiy, mengapa Sehan tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?"

"Appa … Appa … bolehkan Cehan memanggil Eomma dengan Lulu Mama?"

"Lulu Mama?"

"Ne. Luhan .. Lu-lu … Lulu Mama … boleh ne Appa?"

"Boleh … Lulu Mama terdengar indah,"

"Yeaaaaayyyy!"

Sehun mengusak rambut halus Sehan. Ia gendong Sehan dan membawanya ke depan televisi untuk menemaninya bermain. Ia taruh Sehan di karpet, membiarkan bocah itu bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya sembari Sehun makan.

"Appa" tetiba Sehan menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja ingin menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya.

"Wae?"

"Appa, mengapa Cehan tidak pernah lihat Lulu Mama? Appa, mengapa Lulu Mama tidak ada dicini bercama kita?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehan. Jujur ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah berbohong pada Sehan karena ia ingin mengajarkan kejujuran sejak dini pada anaknya. Tapi kali ini, haruskah ia berbohong untuk pertama kalinya?

"Appa …?"

Sehun menyambut rentangan tangan Sehan yang ingin digendong. Ia pangku Sehan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Lulu Mama sedang pergi. Nanti Lulu Mama pasti pulang. Sehan sabar ne?" dan ya! Ia merasa sakit membohongi Sehan yang hanya mengangguk polos.

"Appa, Cehan ngantuk … hoaaammm …"

Sehun menyandarkan kepala Sehan ke dadanya. Rambutnya ia usap dan sesekali menepuk pantat mungil Sehan. Sehun masih dapat mendengar gumaman  
>Sehan sebelum mata itu tertutup. Gumaman itu sukses menambah rasa sedih di hatinya.<p>

"Appa, kalau Lulu Mama cudah pulang, bangunkan Cehan ne? Cehan ingin main dengan Lulu Mama,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p>Tangan Sehun terhenti dari aktivitas mengetik tugas kantor. Matanya sayu saat menemukan folder foto yang ia beri nama "Ours", folder khusus foto-fotonya dengan Luhan saat masih berpacaran dulu. Tak sengaja ia temukan saat mencari folder dokumentasi untuk laporannya.<p>

Satu foto yang membuat air bening di matanya jatuh tiba-tiba. Foto Luhan yang ditemukan Sehan lima tahun lalu. Sejak Sehan menemukan foto Luhan dan memberikan sebutan Lulu Mama, jagoan kesayangannya itu tak hentinya merengek ingin bertemu dengan Lulu Mama-nya.

.

_**.**_

.

_**.**_

**_Flashback On_**

.

.

Sehun mendapati wajah Sehan termenung sedih saat menunggu dirinya menjemput anak itu di Taman Kanak-kanak tak jauh dari universitasnya dulu. Sehan berusia empat tahun, dan selama itu ia tak pernah melihat Sehan memasang wajah muram bak langit mendung.

"Sehannie," Sehun mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan Sehan.

Yang langsung ia dapati ialah wajah Sehan yang sembab dan jejak-jejak airmata yang sudah mengering di pipinya. Sehun menjadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan dengan anaknya ini?

"Sehannie, kau menangis sayang?" ujar Sehun lembut sembari jemarinya menghapus airmata Sehan.

"Appa … hiks …hiks"

Setiap airmata yang jatuh dari mata Sehan adalah duri bagi Sehun. Ia tak pernah bisa membiarkan seseorang membuat anaknya menangis seperti ini.

"Ada apa sayang? Mengapa Sehan menangis? Sssttt … uljima sayang,"

"Appa … kata seonsangnim besok adalah Hari Ibu. Besok sekolah akan mengadakan perlombaan dan kata seonsangnim besok harus membawa Eomma. Hiks Appa … eottokhe? Sehan … hiks … Lulu Mama tidak ada hiks … eottokhe Appa?"

Jadi ini yang membuat anaknya menangis? Hari Ibu, dan Sehan yang tak tahu seperti apa Luhan, lantas besok diharuskan membawa Eomma? Jika Sehun bisa, ia ingin memarahi kepala sekolah yang membuat aturan macam itu. Aturan yang membuat anaknya bersedih dan Sehun merasa sakit dibuatnya.

"Sehannie, dengarkan Appa ne? Meskipun Lulu Mama tidak ada tetapi besok Sehan bisa datang bersama Appa. Appa akan hadir di perayaan Hari Ibu dan akan memenangkan semua lomba bersama Sehan. Arraseo?"

"Aniya Appa. Hari Ibu adalah hari untuk Eomma. Jadi yang datang harus Eomma, bukan Appa. Jadi yang datang harus Lulu Mama, bukan Sehun Appa. Hiks … Appa, Sehan malu Appa … hiks … Lulu Mama eodiye?"

"Sehan, Sehan tahu kan kalau Lulu Mama sedang pergi?"

"Lulu Mama pergi kemana Appa? Mengapa tidak pernah pulang? Apa Lulu Mama tidak merindukan kita?"

"Bukan seperti itu, sayang. Dengarkan Appa ne? Lulu Mama pergi karena ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Sehan. Supaya Sehan semakin rajin belajar dan menjadi anak yang cerdas. Jadi, Sehan harus menjadi anak yang cerdas biar Lulu Mama cepat pulang,"

"Eoh? Benarkah itu Appa?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum tipis pada Sehan. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut lembut Sehan.

"Jadi, Sehan jangan menangis lagi ne?" Sehun berkata halus yang dibalas anggukan dari anaknya.

Pada akhirnya Sehan tak mau masuk sekolah karena merasa malu pada teman-temannya. Tak sedikit teman-temannya yang mengejek ia karena tidak pernah melihat Sehan diantar oleh seorang yang diakuinya sebagai Eomma-nya. Sehun tak mau memaksa Sehan. Ia biarkan anaknya itu memandang foto Luhan seharian di kamarnya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang terasa semu baginya.

.

_**.**_

**_Flashback Off_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Being Forgotten<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dua hari berlalu dan Sehun bersyukur demam Sehan sudah turun. Hal yang menyenangkan bagi hatinya kala melihat sang buah hati kembali ceria dan dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa. Seperti biasanya, setelah sarapan, Sehun akan terlebih dahulu mengantarkan Sehan ke sekolah sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor.<p>

"Appa, Sehan masuk kelas dulu ne?"

"Ne, dan ingat selalu kata-kata Appa?"

"Ne, Sehan harus menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar,"

"Pintar anak Appa yang tampan ini. Kajja, Sehan segera masuk heum?" Sehun mengusak rambut Sehan. Namun yang dituju malah diam tiba-tiba. Membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Appa"

"Hmm? Ada apa sayang?"

"Kapan yaa Lulu Mama bisa mengantar Sehan ke sekolah seperti teman-teman Sehan?"

Ah, pembahasan ini lagi. Kalau Sehan sudah membahas hal ini, Sehun rasanya ingin menarik paksa Luhan dan meneriakkan sekencang mungkin di depan wajah Luhan betapa besarnya keinginan dan kerinduan Sehan padanya.

"Nanti yaa sayang. Appa akan bicarakan pada Lulu Mama. Sehan sabar ne?"

"Jeongmalyo Appa?"

Maka tak ada jalan lain selain Sehun lagi-lagi harus membujuk Luhan agar menuruti keinginan Sehan. Meski hanya satu kali saja seumur hidup Sehan, tapi Sehun yakin kebahagiannya sepanjang ia tumbuh.

"Ne, yang penting Sehan harus belajar dulu yang rajin. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo Appa. Cha! Sehan masuk dulu ne? Gomawo Appa. Saranghae,"

"Hmm … Nado saranghae, chagiya,"

Sehun menatap sendu punggung Sehan yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Raut wajahnya menjadi sulit ditebak. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan cara apa lagi yang harus ia tempuh untuk dapat membujuk Luhan.

Kemudian didengarnya bel sekolah berbunyi tanda masuk, Sehun melangkah kembali ke parkiran tempat dimana mobil sedannya ia parkirkan. Sehun tak langsung menyalakan mesin. Teringat olehnya kala ia kembali bertemu Luhan setelah lima tahun tanpa kabar.

_**.**_

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

.

.

24 Oktober 2011. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehan yang kelima. Sehun merayakan ulang tahun anaknya itu secara kecil-kecilan. Hanya satu buah kue tart ukuran sedang dengan lilin angka 5 di atasnya, dua terompet kecil dan dua topi ulang tahun. Selalu sama setiap tahunnya.

"Appa, Sehan ingin jalan-jalan ke pasar malam. Boleh ne Appa?"

"Pasar malam?"

"Ne. Nanti Sehan ingin beli bermain bianglala dan beli permen kapas dan boneka bambi. Boleh ne Appa? Bbuing-Bbuing," rengek Sehan dengan jurus aegyo terampuhnya untuk meluluhkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya tertawa renyah melihat bagaimana cara Sehan membujuk dirinya. Sehun, apapun akan ia lakukan demi membuat Sehan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja sayang. Tapi ada syaratnya?"

"Mwo? Apa itu syaratnya, Appa?"

"Poppo,"

Dan secepat kilat Sehan langsung mengabulkan syarat Appa-nya. Tidak hanya satu kali, Sehan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di seluruh wajah ayahnya.

"Sudah Appa,"

"Kalau sudah, saatnya untuk apa?"

"Ke pasar malam!" ujar Sehan gembira dengan nada seperti kartun Dora The Explorer yang selalu ia tonton setiap hari Minggu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Sehan yang bahagia sepanjang mereka berada di pasar malam. Saat mereka ingin ke konter minuman, Sehan menarik-narik kemeja Sehun. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menjadi daya tariknya selama ini.

.

.

.

"Lulu Mama!"

.

.

Sehun terkejut mendengar teriakan Sehan. Ia mengikuti arah mata Sehan. Sehun terpaku. Tak jauh di hadapannya, seorang yang selalu ia rindukan berada disana. Sehun bisa melihat jika Luhan juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Terlebih lagi saat Sehan berlari menuju Luhan dan langsung memeluknya.

"Lulu Mama, bogoshipeo," Sehan mengeratkan pelukan pada kaki Luhan. Membuat sang empunya terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Sehan. Tubuhnya membeku melihat Luhan dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Luhan-ah,"

"Sehun-ah, k-kau mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku? A-aku sedang menemani Sehan bermain di pasar malam ini,"

"Sehan?"

"N-ne. Sehan, dia a-anak kita, Lu. Oh Sehan"

"A-anak kita?" tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sebuah memori masa lalu berputar di pikirannya. Tersentak saat ia tahu jika ada sebuah memori yang tak pernah ia sentuh. Memori tentang Sehun, dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu.

"Lulu Mama, mengapa baru pulang? Sehan kangen Lulu Mama,"

Luhan terbengong mendengar sebutan untuknya dari mulut anak yang baru saja ia ketahui bahwa itu adalah anaknya.

"Ah, maafkan Sehan, Lu. Ia menanyakan padaku apakah ia boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Lulu Mama. Karena ia bertanya apa arti Eomma dalam bahasa Cina. Dan kujawab dengan Mama, benar begitu bukan? Lagipula menurutku sebutan Lulu Mama tidaklah buruk," jelas Sehun.

"Lulu Mama, ayo kita pulang. Sehan kangen Lulu Mama. Nanti Lulu Mama bacakan cerita untuk Sehan sebelum tidur ne? Nanti Lulu Mama memeluk Sehan saat tidur ne?"

"Pulang?"

"Lu, kau bisa jelaskan nanti saat kita berada di apartemen. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Luhannie?"

"T-tapi a-aku …"

.

.

"Luhannie!"

.

Sehun baru saja ingin menggenggam tangan Luhan, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia melihat siapa yang menganggu acara pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Seorang laki-laki berkulit tan dengan seorang anak kecil memakai topi rusa di gendongannya.

"Kai?" Luhan menengok ke arah laki-laki berkulit tan yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ken menangis mencarimu," ujar seorang yang bernama Kai itu sambil menyerahkan anak kecil bertopi rusa itu pada Luhan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kai, memandang Sehun heran.

"A-ku,"

"Dia teman lamaku, Kai,"

.

.

.

Teman lama? Begitukah cara Luhan menyebutnya di depan Kai? Lagipula, siapa Kai ini? Ada apa hubungannya dengan Luhan? Dan siapa pula anak kecil itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergulir bagai bola salju di otak Sehun.

"Oh, teman lamamu? Ah, kenalkan. Aku Kim Kai, suami Luhan. Dan ini anak kami, Kim Keanu atau Ken,"

**.**

.

.

**JEGERR!**

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Sehun merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lemah tiba-tiba. Apa yang dikatakan Kai barusan? Suami Luhan? Bukankah hubungannya dengan Luhan belum ada kata berpisah? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan pengakuan Kai barusan? Mungkinkah …?

.

_**.**_

_**Flashback Off**_

.

Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas malam itu. Malam dimana ia harus menerima kenyataan mengejutkan dan pahit. Malam dimana ia harus bekerja keras untuk mendiamkan Sehan yang menangis dan berontak karena tak mau berpisah dengan Luhan. Malam dimana ia mendapati satu luka baru yang digoreskan Luhan.

Luhan-nya. Apakah masih pantas ia sebut Luhan sebagai miliknya? Jika pada akhirnya dua hari setelah pertemuan itu Luhan datang ke apartemen Sehun, menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini. Keadaan yang membuat hatinya terpecah berkeping-keping. Keadaan yang membuat hidupnya dengan Sehan berubah, menjadi terlalu sering mendengarkan tangisan rindu Sehan pada Luhan. Keadaan yang menjadi alasan Sehun tak menemukan Luhan saat berkunjung ke rumahnya saat Sehan berusia dua minggu.

Luhan, seorang yang menjerat hatinya terlalu dalam, telah menikah. Bukan dengan dirinya, melainkan bersanding dengan pria bernama Kim Kai, CEO K-Entertainment. Dan mereka telah dikaruniai anak bernama Kim Ken, yang berjarak dua tahun lebih muda dari Sehan.

Selalu yang menjadi teka-teki bagi Sehun. Semudah itukah Luhan melupakan dirinya? Apakah Luhan sudah tak lagi mencintainya? Dan apakah selama ini Luhan tak pernah mengingat bahwa ia memiliki anak hasil hubungannya dengan Sehun?

Tanpa ia bertanya pada Luhan, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Air mata Sehan menjawab semua teka-teki itu.

Saat Sehan melihat tayangan televisi dimana saat itu sedang menyiarkan acara ulang tahun anak Kai dan Luhan yang keempat, dimana Luhan memberikan ciuman di pipi Ken, saat itu Sehun sebisa mungkin menguatkan hati dan menahan sekeras mungkin agar tidak menangis.

"Appa, mengapa Lulu Mama mencium adik kecil itu?"

"Eoh? Itu adalah cara Lulu Mama menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada adik kecil itu. Lulu Mama mencium adik kecil itu artinya Lulu Mama sayang pada adik kecil itu,"

"Appa, berarti Lulu Mama tidak sayang pada Sehan yaa?"

"Mwo?"

"Iya, Appa. Kata Appa kalau kita memberi ciuman pada seseorang, itu tanda bahwa kita sayang pada orang itu. Lulu Mama tidak pernah memberi ciuman pada Sehan. Berarti Lulu Mama tidak sayang pada Sehan kan?"

"…"

"Appa, benarkah Lulu Mama tidak sayang Sehan?"

"…"

"Appa, apakah Sehan bandel sehingga Lulu Mama tidak sayang pada Sehan?"

"…"

"Sehan sayang Lulu Mama. Tapi mengapa Lulu Mama tidak sayang pada Sehan?"

Sejak saat itu Sehun tahu, Sehan-nya telah terluka. Terluka karena Luhan, seorang yang selalu dikagumi Sehan, seorang yang selalu ingin dipeluk Sehan, dan seorang membuat perasaanya Sehun terasa kebas terbawa angin. Hampa, mati rasa, dan tak tersisa.

.

.

**TBC/END ?**

* * *

><p>Haloo sayang datang bawa FF baru di sela-sela waktu luang sayang. Oke, tolong jangan bash saya karena FF ini bergenre Family dan MPREG … lagi. Maafkan saya yang buat tokoh Sehan tersakiti lagi.<p>

Ini adalah chapter pertama dan hanya akan dibuat Twoshoot. Tapi tergantung readers. Jika **kurang minat** maka ini **END** sampai disini, tapi kalau **minat** maka statusnya **TBC**. Bohong deng, sedikit atau banyak review akan tetap lanjut.

.

.

So, Mind to Review? ^^ Gomawo ^^


	2. Being Forgotten - Chapter 2 -

Title : Being Forgotten (Yang Terlupakan)

Writer : Chiello

Main Cast : Oh Sehan as HunHan's son

Other Cast : EXO Oh Se Hun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Xi Luhan

EXO Kim Jongin as Kim Kai

Kim Keanu (Kim Ken) as KaiLu's Son

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort (or maybe angst. Idk)

Length : Gak jadi twooshoot

Disclaimer : Saya tulis EXO Lu Han karena status Luhan juga masih gantung. Cerita asli milik saya, jadi jangan coba-coba plagiat yes!. Saya cuma pinjem nama member EXO. Nama cast lain murni karangan saya. Karakter tokoh tidak nyata. Dan inget cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka alias cuma imajinasi. Jika ditemukan kesamaan dengan cerita milik orang lain, saya benar-benar tidak tahu.

Terinspirasi saat saya mendengarkan lagu Noel yang berjudul Being Forgotten yang di cover oleh BTOB. Tapi ingat, ini bukan songfict yaa. 

**TOLONG JANGAN BASH CHARA DISINI AND SORRY FOR TYPO** **!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Being Forgotten<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sehun menatap dingin pintu sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih gading. Entah apa yang membawanya menuju rumah ini. Namun yang pasti ia memiliki satu alasan mengapa ia datang ke rumah mewah yang baru pertama kalinya ia jejaki. Rumah ini, Sehun merasakan bagai tombak yang menggores perasaannya. Sakit dan perih. Dulu Sehun berharap ia hanya akan diberi satu luka oleh Luhan seumur hidupnya, namun kini ia tak lagi dapat menghitung berapa banyak goresan luka itu. Ditambah suara tangis Sehan yang semakin memilukan. Bagai luka yang ditaburi garam dan air jeruk asam. Perih. Sangat perih.<p>

.

.

Ting Tong

Sehun menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu. Sempat ia ragu dan ingin pergi, namun ia urung mengingat janjinya pada Sehan. Hanya sekedar menghela nafas saja dadanya terasa sesak. Apalagi kembali berhadapan dengan-

.

.

.

Luhan

.

.

.

-sang pemilik rumah yang membukakan pintu. Sehun pikir ia sungguh lega tidak membawa Sehan ke rumah Luhan bersama Kai. Karena dilihatnya kini ia berhadapan dengan Luhan yang tengah menggendong Ken, anak laki-lakinya.

__

_Mungkin sekarang Ken dirawat di rumah, pikir Sehun._

"Eoh, Sehun-ah?" ucap Luhan ramah

"Hmm … mianhae karena aku tak memberitahu sebelumnya padamu jika aku akan kesini,"

"Gwenchana, kajja masuk dan duduklah dulu," Luhan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Ia berjalan kea rah ruang tamu dengan Sehun berada di belakang mengekorinya.

Luhan meletakkan Ken di kursi rusa kecil beroda berwarna biru tua tak jauh dari tangga. Ia bawa Ken ke ruang tamu dan memposisikan kursi itu di samping Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, aku minta tolong kau jaga Ken sebentar. Aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum dan mengambil beberapa camilan," pinta Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Sepeninggal Luhan ke dapur, mata Sehun beralih menatap isi rumah Luhan dan Kai. Rumah bergaya Eropa klasik dengan sentuhan unsur Korea dan Cina di beberapa sudutnya. Perabotannya juga didominasi berwarna emas dan putih. Dan jangan lupakan tangga yang menjulang tinggi menuju lantai dua.

Mata Sehun beralih mengamati sosok kecil yang tengah duduk tenang. Kedua mata itu saling memandang. Sementara Sehun menatap dalam, Ken merasa sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam milik Sehun.

"Ahjussi, gwenchana?" tanya Ken terbata.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" balas Sehun.

"A-aniya. Hanya saja mata ahjussi seram sekali," jawab Ken polos.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia amati Ken dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Ia dekati Ken secara perlahan meski anak itu sedikit menghindar darinya.

"Jangan takut. Ahjussi tidak akan menggigit kok. Eungg … namamu Kim Ken?"

"N-ne,"

"Hmm … Ken sudah sembuh? Eommamu bilang Ken sedang sakit, benarkah itu?"

"Ken sudah sembuh ahjussi,"

Sehun hanya manggut-manggut. Sebenarnya tidak ada maksud apapun ia berbicara pada Ken. Hanya saja sebelah hatinya merasa kesal melihat Ken yang sangat disayangi oleh Luhan, Kai dan keluarga mereka. Tidak seperti dirinya dan Sehan yang dibuang jauh-jauh.

_Ken-ah, sungguh beruntung sekali dirimu._

Tak lama kemudian Luhan datang membawa dua cangkir dan satu gelas bermotif rusa pink di atas nampan. Tak lupa beberapa camilan di toples yang ia hidangkan di meja yang tersaji di depan Sehun. Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun dengan Ken berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Eum … begini Lu, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk meminta tolong padamu. I-ini soal Sehan. Luhan-ah, aku minta tolong padamu, bisakah kau besok mengantar Sehan ke sekolah? Ia sudah lama menginginkannya dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain kembali membujukmu," Sehun menatap Luhan intens yang sedang menyandarkan kepala Ken di dadanya. Bisa ia lihat jika Luhan sedikit kaget dengan permintaannya barusan.

"A-aku … Mianhae Sehun-ah, bukan aku tidak mau tapi-…"

"Lebih memilih mengantar Ken ke sekolahnya dan mengantar suamimu pergi ke kantor? Alasan itu lagi yang akan kau katakan?" Sehun memotong pembicaraan Luhan yang ia tahu Luhan akan bicara apa. Alasan yang sama ketika setiap kali ia meminta tolong Luhan tentang hal ini.

"Tak bisakah kau satu hari saja bersama Sehan? Mengantar Sehan pun tidak lebih dari lima menit, tak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu lima menitmu? Ken sudah sering diantar olehmu dan dia bisa diantar oleh Kai. Tak bisakah Luhan?!"

"Tapi mereka adalah keluargaku!"

"Sehan juga anakmu!"

Keduanya saling membentak. Ucapan Luhan membuat emosinya naik. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengatakan Kai dan Ken adalah keluarganya –oke mereka memang keluarga Luhan-, sementara Luhan sadar jika ia tak hanya memiliki Ken sebagai anaknya. Sehun dan Luhan memang tak pernah mengikat hubungan mereka dalam pernikahan, tetapi ikatan antara ibu dan anak itu bukankah tak butuh suatu janji? Mengapa Luhan tak mau memahami sekali saja?

"Aku tahu jika kita tidak lagi saling berhubungan dan saling memiliki perasaan yang dulu pernah dirasa. Tetapi, Sehan sangat membutuhkanmu, Lu. Dia ingin diantar ke sekolah oleh Eommanya, Lulu Mama-nya. Satu kali saja Lu. Kumohon," Sehun meredakan emosinya. Memohon segenap hati untuk meluluhkan hati Luhan.

"Bukan aku tidak mau. Tapi Ken tidak pernah mau aku tinggal, Sehun-ah. Begitu pula aku yang tidak tega meninggalkannya di sekolah sendiri. Sedangkan jarak sekolah Ken dan Sehan lumayan jauh. Mianhae," Luhan kembali menggeleng dan menggumamkan maaf.

Sehun terdiam. Mendengar ucapan Luhan yang kekeuh itu, otaknya langsung mengarah pada satu hal. Otaknya sedang berpikir bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan berita pahit kesekian kalinya ini pada Sehan. Sehan begitu menginginkan Luhan, tetapi ia tak bisa mengabulkannya, berkali-kali.

"Maafkan ak-,"

"Ya, aku berusaha mengerti. Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu dan … Ken,"

"Sehun-ah,"

"Gwenchana, aku akan membuat Sehan mengerti lagi,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p>Suara dentingan garpu dan sendok saling beradu di salah satu rumah di kawasan elit Gangnam. Suasana hangat menyelimuti acara makan malam keluarga Kim Kai. Sesekali Kai dan Luhan tertawa melihat saus yang belepotan di sekitar mulut Ken. Dan sesekali Ken mempoutkan bibir mungilnya kala Kai menggodanya.<p>

"Appa, tadi siang ada ahjussi yang datang ke rumah. Ahjussi itu tadi memarahi Eomma. Ken tidak suka," Ken mengadu peristiwa siang tadi saat Sehun berkunjung menemui Luhan.

"Ahjussi? Nugu?" Kai bertanya pada Ken sebelum mengalihkan matanya pada Luhan. Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan. Tanda tanya besar terbersit di pancaran mata Kai.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan nanti, Kai-ah," ucap Luhan kemudian dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh suaminya.

Suasana makan malam berlangsung seperti semula. Melihat Kai dan Ken yang bercanda membuat Luhan berpikir dan membayangkan keadaan Sehun dan Sehan di apartemen sana. Membayangkan keduanya setiap hari selalu makan berdua tanpa ada dirinya. Membayangkan Sehun yang berjuang sendiri mengurus dan memenuhi kebutuhan Sehan. Tanpa sadar, mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca membayangkannya. Luhan tidak menyangka jika kepergiannya ke Amerika tujuh tahun lalu meninggalkan luka besar pada dua orang sekaligus.

**Flashback On**

Tiga hari setelah Luhan melahirkan bayinya - Sehan, ia sudah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Meski aktivitas itu hanya di sekitar rumah. Junmyeon melarang Luhan untuk keluar rumah apalagi bertemu dengan Sehun, kekasihnya.

Dilihatnya Junmyeon tengah menyeruput kopi di kursi taman belakang rumah sembari membaca koran yang diantar pagi ini.

"Appa,"

Junmyeon tak menanggapi panggilan Luhan. Matanya masih sibuk membaca berita saham di koran. Melihat apakah nilai sahamnya turun atau naik. Ia menunggu Luhan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"A-appa, tak bisakah Appa membatalkan keputusan Appa?"

Junmyeon berhenti membaca berita di koran. Ia lipat koran itu dan kemudian menatap Luhan penuh selidik.

"Keputusan Appa sudah bulat, Luhan. Besok kau harus pergi ke Amerika menemani Appa. Perusahaan kita disana sangat membutuhkan Appa. Lagipula kita juga akan menemui seseorang yang sangat penting," tegas Junmyeon.

"Tapi, bayi Luhan …"

"Tidak ada tapi Luhan! Appa sudah bilang bukan jika setelah lahir, anak itu bukan lagi menjadi tanggung jawabmu! Kau ini mengapa tak mau menuruti apa kata Appa eoh?"

Luhan memang sudah tahu jika bayi yang dilahirkannya tiga hari lalu sudah diserahkan pada Sehun. Appa-nya sendiri yang langsung menyerahkannya. Luhan bahkan tidak diperbolehkan melihat bayinya seinci kulit pun. Junmyeon benar-benar merencanakannya secara diam-diam, yakni untuk memisahkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa kau lupa dengan yang Appa katakan kemarin? Sehun sendiri yang berkata pada Appa jika ia tak mau lagi berurusan denganmu dan keluarga kita. Ia sendiri yang menyuruh Appa untuk membawa kau pergi jauh," bohong Junmyeon.

"Appa, tapi Sehun bukan tipikal orang yang jahat seperti itu. Luhan sangat kenal Sehun, Appa. Ia tak mungkin berkata seperti itu sebab ia sangat mencintaiku," bela Luhan.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya keras. Raut wajahnya tak mudah terbaca namun siapa yang melihatnya lebih jelas tahu jika ia sedang memendam kekesalan dalam hatinya. Junmyeon berjalan meninggalkan Luhan, sebelum sejenak berhenti dan mengatakan suatu yang memberatkan Luhan.

"Geure! Sekarang kau pilih, Appa atau mereka?!"

Luhan terbelalak mendengarnya. Tak mengira jika Junmyeon akan memberinya sebuah pilihan yang sulit. Sementara Junmyeon menyeringai dibaliknya. Ia tahu benar jika Luhan tak mungkin bisa menjawabnya. Ia yakin ini adalah cara paling ampuh untuk mempengaruhi Luhan.

"Luhan hanya punya Appa disini. Meski Sehun adalah kekasihku dan ayah dari anak yang telah aku lahirkan, tapi Luhan tak mau menjadi anak durhaka. Appa, Luhan akan ikut ke Amerika,"

**Flashback Off**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p>Luhan duduk termenung di bangku taman belakang rumah. Kira-kira sudah lima belas menit ia hanya berdiam menatap hamparan rumput di depannya. Ken sudah langsung tertidur setelah makan malam. Tak mempedulikan angin malam yang bisa membuatnya sakit, Luhan masih mengingat jelas ucapan Sehun siang tadi.<p>

"Gwenchana, aku akan membuat Sehan mengerti lagi,"

Mengerti …. Lagi

Luhan seperti tertohok pada kata "Lagi". Ia akui penolakan atas permintaan Sehun siang tadi bukanlah kali pertama. Mungkin jika mau menghitung, Luhan juga tidak tahu seberapa sering ia menolak dua sosok yang berada jauh darinya itu. Terlalu banyak penolakan yang ia beri. Dan terlalu banyak kekecewaan yang ditelan oleh dua sosok itu, apalagi satu sosok disana.

"Mianhae … " gumam Luhan lirih. Satu tetes bening lolos begitu saja dari mata indah seperti rusa itu. Tepat di saat mengucapkan kata itu, angin kembali bertiup. Semoga saja angin tak bosan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya lagi.

Mengapa Luhan sangat jahat? Terbuat dari apa hatinya?

Luhan benar-benar jujur jika saat ini ia amat sangat mencintai keluarganya. Kai dan Ken. Kai, sejak pertama Junmyeon memperkenalkan Kai pada Luhan, detak jantungnya yang berkata. Berdetak kencang hingga keberjalanan waktu ia mengakui telah jatuh pada pesona Kai. Luhan jatuh cinta lagi.

Lalu kemana memori tentang Sehun?

Bagaimana Kai memperlakukan Luhan yang begitu mempesona dan penuh cinta, maka Luhan seolah tak mengenali Sehun dalam memorinya. Entahlah. Mungkin ia sudah buta, buta akan cinta baru yang ia miliki.

Jika Sehun saja tak ia ingat, apalagi dengan seorang anak bernama Sehan? Luhan bahkan seperti tersengat kejut listrik saat takdir mempertemukannya dengan Sehan dan Sehun beberapa tahun lalu. Luhan lupa ada yang pernah ia tinggalkan. Luhan lupa jika ia memiliki anak dari Sehun. Luhan lupa … lupa karena cinta dan hidup yang baru.

Luhan tersentak saat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Dagu Kai bertumpu pada bahu kirinya. Memeluk Luhan agar terasa hangat saat angin malam semakin menerjang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?" tanya Kai setelah mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Luhan.

"Tak ada, sayang" balas Luhan. Tangannya mengelus punggung tangan Kai dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di ceruk leher Kai.

Kai berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di samping istrinya. Ia peluk pinggang Luhan, dan tangan satunya terulur menyandarkan kepala Luhan di bahunya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Lu. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kita ini suami istri, dan sudah seharusnya saling jujur dan berbagi satu sama lain. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?" ucap Kai lembut, membelai rambut Luhan dan memberi kecupan di kepala bagian samping istrinya.

"Entahlah, Kai," balas Luhan singkat sembari mengenggam tangan Kai yang membelai rambutnya.

"Eoh? Kau yang memikirkan namun tak tahu apa yang mengganjal dalam hatimu? Katakan padaku, ada apa hmm?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan. Matanya hanya tertuju ke depan. Sesekali memejamkan matanya. Menikmati belaian lembut Kai. _Dan sebelah hati yang terasa sakit_.

"Kalau boleh kutebak, apakah ini tentang yang dikatakan Ken saat makan malam tadi?"

Luhan menghela nafas. Sedikit terkejut saat Kai menebak dengan tepat apa yang membuat hatinya kalut malam ini. Kai memang tahu masa lalu Luhan, hubungannya dengan Sehun dan kehadiran Sehan.

"Sehun datang kesini lagi?" tebak Kai kembali. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Meminta hal yang sama lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah?" Kembali Kai menebak dengan tepat dan kembali pula Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kai-ya, eottokhe? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kai hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan atas kegalauan istrinya. Sejujurnya ia memikirkan satu cara yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak lama. Hanya saja ia belum berani menyampaikannya pada Luhan. Kai sangat mencintai Luhan dan menerima Luhan apa adanya. Oleh sebab itu mungkin tawarannya mengenai-

"Mengapa tidak kau ajak saja Sehan menginap bersama kita disini?"

Luhan menegang dan berganti posisi bersandarnya menjadi duduk tegak menghadap Kai. Matanya menelisik mempertanyakan keseriusan Kai atas tawarannya barusan.

"Aku sudah lama memikirkannya. Hanya saja aku belum berani mengatakannya padamu. Aku tak keberatan, asal kau bahagia, apapun akan kulakukan. Lagipula bukankah ia bisa menjadi teman Ken disini? Uri Ken tidak akan kesepian karena memiliki teman bermain dirumah,"

-Sesuatu hal yang membuat Luhan bahagia. Rasa cinta matinya yang membuatnya tak mengerti mengapa bisa sampai berpikir seperti sampai kesana.

"Lu, otte?"

Luhan masih bimbang. Apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Kai atau menolaknya. Ia ingin sekali menerimanya mengingat hal tersebut setidaknya bisa ia jadikan penebusan atas rasa bersalahnya selama ini. Namun, benarkah yang dikatakan Kai jika ia sama sekali tak keberatan?

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan hanya mulutnya yang bekerja. Dengan lancar meski sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tak keberatan sama sekali. Sehan akan menginap disini. Kira-kira berapa lama?"

"Itu terserah padamu sayang. Tapi … bagaimana jika satu minggu?" Kai menyingkirkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi mata istrinya.

"Hmm… kurasa itu cukup. Baiklah. Satu minggu. Aku akan menghubungi Sehun nanti perihal hal ini,"

Kai tak kuasa menganggukan kepalanya. Ini beresiko. Ia merasa seperti senjata makan tuan. Ia yang mengumpan, namun ia juga yang harus menerimanya. Setidaknya Luhan percaya jika ia tak keberatan. Apapun akan dilakukannya jika itu untuk Luhan. Demi cintanya pada Luhan.

Tiupan angin malam mulai mereda. Berganti hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kai berganti mengeratkan pelukannya dengan memegang bahu Luhan. Sedang kepala sang istri bertumpu pada dada bidangnya. Memberikan rasa hangat pada keduanya.

"Lu,"

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae, Baby Lu"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta suaminya.

"Nado. Nado saranghae, Kai-ya,"

_Meski aku tak sepenuhnya menerima mereka, Lu. Di hidupmu kini hanya ada aku dan Ken. Hanya kita bertiga. Tak ada yang lain. Tak ada yang boleh memasukinya. Sekalipun itu masa lalumu. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p>Sehun menatap datar pintu bercat putih itu. Baru dua hari lalu ia mengunjungi rumah itu, kini ia kembali lagi. Kalau bukan karena tawaran sang tuan rumah, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin lagi mengunjungi rumah itu. Namun melihat wajah bahagia Sehan yang langsung meng-iya-kan tawaran Luhan, Sehun menjadi tidak tega.<p>

Sehun kembali mengenggam erat tangan Sehan. Koper berukuran sedang bergambar pororo ia letakkan di samping kaki kirinya. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Lulu Mama tersayangnya. Berbagai rencana sudah ia siapkan. Sehan bahkan sampai tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri saat membayangkan rencana-rencana tersebut.

"Appa, ayo pencet lagi bel-nya. Palliwa," Sehan kembali memburu-burui Sehun.

"Sabar, sayang," ucap Sehun pengertian dan kembali memencet bel rumah Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu Sehan. Ia langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke arah Luhan. Sedikit membuat Luhan terperanjat dengan tangan kecil Sehan memeluk pinggangnya, meski tidak sampai penuh.

"Lulu Mama, bogoshipeo," ucap Sehan seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Sehun hanya menatap lirih tingkah laku Sehan. Ia tahu betul berapa besar rasa rindu anak itu pada ibunya. Pertemuan yang hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari, dan kini tiba-tiba Luhan menawarkan agar Sehan menginap selama satu minggu di rumahnya, hati anak mana yang tidak bahagia?

Namun hanya satu yang disayangkan Sehun. Setiap kali Sehan bertemu Luhan, selalu Sehan yang pertama kali memeluk Luhan tanpa ada balasan dari Luhan. Sepertinya tangan Luhan seperti kaku, bahkan hanya untuk mengelus kepala Sehan.

"Sayang, sudah lepaskan tanganmu dari Lulu Mama. Nanti Lulu Mama tidak bisa bergerak," Sehun menarik pelan Sehan dari pelukan eratnya di pinggang Luhan.

"Ish Appa ganggu saja," protes Sehan yang hanya ditanggapi senyum kecil oleh dua orang dewasa di sampingnya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Sementara yang ditatap tak mengerti harus bagaimana membalas tatapan Sehun yang datar, dan menyiratkan ada sebuah rasa didalamnya. Luhan tahu, itu adalah luka yang dibuat olehnya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu. Mari silahkan masuk," ujar Luhan memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat diantara mereka.

Sehun dan Sehan berjalan dibelakang Luhan. Diikutinya Luhan yang menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bercat biru.

"Ini akan menjadi kamar Sehan selama ia menginap disini," kata Luhan seraya membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Woaaah ini besar sekali," mata Sehan berbinar-binar dan kagum dengan kamar yang lumayan besar dan bisa menampung lima orang didalamnya.

Sehan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar cerah. Senyum lembar tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajah lucunya.

"Appa … Appa, Lihat! Kamar ini besar sekali. Woaaah lebih besar dari kamar Sehan di apartemen. Iya kan Appa?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada anaknya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas kasur yang berukuran extra large itu. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sehan. Merentangkan tangannya untuk menggendong Sehan.

"Sehan belum cuci kaki dan tangan eoh? Ingat apa yang selalu Appa katakan?"

"Ugh Arraseo. Tidak boleh menaiki kasur jika belum cuci kaki dan tangan,"

"Anak pintar. Jja! Sekarang Sehan turun. Ayo," Sehan yang mengerti langsung memeluk Sehun untuk dibawa dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Eung, Mungkin kita bisa ke taman. Bagaimana?"

"Ne, Lulu Mama. Kajja!"

Sehan langsung menarik tangan Luhan keluar kamar. Sepanjang melangkah menuju taman, tangan Sehan tidak mau lepas dari tangan Luhan. Sehun yang berjalan dibelakang keduanya hanya menatap datar dan tersenyum tipis.

Di taman belakang rumah mewah itu, anak laki-laki Luhan dengan Kai tengah bermain dengan Momo, kelinci peliharaannya. Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan, yang ia dapati senyum lebar saat Luhan melihat Ken.

"Ken-ah! Kemari sayang," Luhan berteriak memanggil anaknya. Tangannya mengkode Ken agar berhenti bermain sejenak dan menghampirinya.

"Eoh bukankah ini adalah ahjussi yang kemarin? Ahjussi yang memarahi Eomma? Mengapa datang kesini lagi Eomma? Ken tidak suka. Ugh," rengut Ken. Ia tidak suka melihat kehadiran Sehun yang datang lagi ke rumahnya karena sudah membentak Luhan dua hari lalu.

"Ken tidak boleh begitu sayang. Kajja, kenalkan ini Sehan. Ken harus memanggilnya hyung. Arraseo?" Luhan mengenalkan kedua anaknya.

"Kenalkan, aku Oh Sehan,"

Jika Sehan dengan senang hati langsung mengulurkan tangannya, lain halnya dengan Ken. Ia hanya menatap Sehan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Dia siapa Eomma? Mengapa aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung? Ken kan tidak punya kakak laki-laki,"

"Karena umur Sehan lebih tua dari Ken. Jadi Ken harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sehan hyung. Ken mengerti?"

Ken hanya mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Sehan. 'Ugh, apa-apaan itu ia mengenggam tangan Eomma? Memangnya ia siapa eoh? Seenaknya saja,' batin Ken dalam hati.

"Sehan hyung akan menginap disini selama satu minggu. Nanti kalian bisa bermain bersama. Otte? Ken pasti senang ne?"

"Ne, Lulu Mama. Nanti Sehan akan bermain dengan Ken sepanjang hari. Ken, nanti kita bermain bola ne?"

'Mwo? Lulu Mama? Apalagi itu? Ish, anak Luhan Eomma kan hanya aku. Seenaknya saja ia memanggil Eomma begitu,' Ken hanya merengut lagi. Bibirnya tambah ia majukan beberapa senti. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Sehan yang ia anggap akan merebut Luhan darinya.

"Ken," panggil Luhan.

"Hmm. Aku Ken. Aku ANAK Luhan Eomma dan Kai Appa," Ken menekankan kata anak pada Sehan. Ia tak mengenggam tangan Sehan. Hanya bersentuhan sedikit saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sehun segera menarik pelan Sehan dari hadapan Ken. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Ken sungguh melukai hatinya. Umurnya baru lima tahun, tapi omongannya? Sehun tak habis pikir. Beginikah Luhan mendidik anaknya? Lalu jika Ken berkata ia adalah anak Luhan, lantas Sehan apa? Bukankah Sehan juga anak Luhan? Heh! Bahkan ia tahu betul Luhan hanya diam saja mendengarnya tadi. Seolah membenarkan apa yang dikatakan anaknya.

"Eung, mungkin aku harus pamit sekarang," Sehun memecah keheningan yang membuat Luhan tersadar.

"Ah, Oh. Baiklah, mari kuantarkan ke pintu depan," tawar Luhan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Keempatnya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Koper pororo Sehan sudah ditaruh dikamar sementaranya. Ken terus menempel pada Luhan. Seakan tidak ingin membiarkan Sehan menyentuh Luhan seinci pun. Sementara Sehun yang mengerti akan kondisi, memilih menggendong anaknya. Tak peduli Sehan yang diam-diam meronta ingin turun dan menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Aku titip Sehan padamu, Lu," ucapnya pada Luhan sesaat setelah ia menurunkan Sehan dari gendongannya. Lalu ia ganti perhatiannya pada Sehan.

"Sehan, Appa pergi dulu ne? Sehan jangan nakal selama disini ne? Jangan menyusahkan Lulu Mama, Kai ahjussi dan Ken. Sehan harus menurut pada Lulu Mama. Sehan harus jadi anak yang baik selama tidak bersama Appa. Sehan mengerti?" Sehun berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sehan. Ia elus lembut kepala anak laki-lakinya dan memberikan kecupan hangat di keningnya.

"Arraseo Appa. Sehan janji akan menurut pada Lulu Mama dan jadi anak yang baik,"

"Anak pintar," Sehun mengusak rambut Sehan pelan.

Sehun berdiri. Kembali matanya menatap Luhan dalam. Sedalam keinginan Sehan yang selalu ingin bertemu ibunya.

"Aku … titip Sehan. Kumohon, jaga Sehan baik-baik. Sehan begitu senang karena akan bersamamu se-lama yang ia pernah alami. Luhan-ah, anakku begitu menyayangimu. Jadi kuharap kau bisa merasakannya,"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, lekas hubungi aku. Aku … berharap padamu,"

Sehun kemudian pamit. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang. Memastikan Sehan-nya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja. Sehun sejujurnya merasa berat. Tujuh hari ke depan akan menjadi tujuh hari pertamanya tanpa Sehan. Tujuh hari ke depan ia tak tahu bagaimana Luhan dan keluarganya memperlakukan Sehan. Ia berharap banyak pada Luhan. Berharap pria yang menjadi masa lalunya itu tak lagi membuat Sehan-nya menangis kecewa. Apalagi sampai menggoreskan sebuah luka baru.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p>Makan malam keluarga Kim Kai bertambah satu orang. Sehan duduk di depan Luhan. Sementara Ken berada di samping kanan Luhan dan Kai berada di kiri. Sejujurnya Sehan juga ingin berada di samping Lulu Mama-nya. Namun Luhan bilang kalau kursi sebelahnya milik Ken.<p>

Sehan memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Matanya sesekali melihat ke arah depan. Tampak Luhan yang menyuapi Ken karena sedari tadi anak itu tak mau makan kalau tidak disuapi ibunya.

"Lulu Mama," panggil Sehan pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh ketiga orang lainnya disana.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan menyuapi Ken sejenak. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Lulu Mama, Sehan juga ingin disuapi Lulu Mama. Bolehkah?" pintanya.

Luhan menatap Kai ragu-ragu. Ia hela nafas beratnya sebelum memandang lagi sosok kecil di depannya.

"Sehan, kau sudah besar bukan? Sudah sekolah bukan?"tanya Luhan.

"N-ne, Lulu Mama. Sehan sudah sekolah. Kelas 1 SD," jawab Sehan.

"Apa seonsangnim di sekolah mengajarkan Sehan untuk menjadi anak manja?"

"A-aniya, Lulu Mama,"

"Kalau begitu Sehan bisa makan sendiri bukan?"

"N-ne. T-tapi Sehan ingin disuapi Lulu Mama. Suapi Sehan ne?" Sehan beranjak dari kursinya. Seketika Luhan terkejut dengan Sehan yang berlari pelan ke arahnya sambil membawa piringnya.

"Sehan tak dengar apa kata Lulu Mama barusan eoh?" Luhan menaruh sendok yang baru saja ingin ia suapi ke mulut Ken. Ia pandangi Sehan dengan tatapan yang errr sedikit mengintimidasi. Membuat Sehan langsung ciut.

"Lulu Mama sedang menyuapi Ken. Sehan bisa makan sendiri, kan? Ken tidak mau makan jika tidak disuapi," acuh Luhan.

Sehan tak pantang menyerah. Dengan sekuat hati ia membujuk Luhan kembali agar mau menyuapinya.

"Lulu Mama, Sehan mohon suapi Sehan ne? Ken bisa disuapi Kai ahjussi kan Lulu Mama?"

"Aniya! Ken selalu disuapi Eomma! Bukan Appa!" sahut Ken tiba-tiba.

"Ken disuapi Kai ahjussi saja ne? Biar Sehan hyung yang disuapi Lulu Mama. Ne ne?"

"Ayo Lulu Mama, suapi Sehan ne? Aaaaaa," tangan kecil Sehan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan. Satu tangannya ia sodorkan sendok yang sudah terisi makanan. Mulutnya terbuka bersiap untuk menerima suapan dari Luhan.

.

.

.

PRAAANNGGG

.

.

"Huweeeeeeeeee ….!"

Sehan, Luhan, dan Kai terkejut melihat Ken yang bersimbah airmata. Sendok di piringnya ia banting begitu saja. Ken tidak ingin Luhan direbut oleh Sehan meski hanya sekedar untuk menyuapi. Ia selalu dekat dengan Luhan, tak mau berpisah dengan Luhan. Maka tak boleh ada yang merebut perhatian Luhan dari dirinya.

"Ken sayang. Ssssttt uljima, sayang. Mianhae. Eomma Mianhae," Luhan yang panik langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menggendong Ken. Tak sadar jika tangannya reflek menghempas tangan Sehan yang sedang memegang sendok.

Sehan menatap nanar makanannya yang tumpah. Mata rusanya terpaku saat menatap objek lain. Objek Luhan yang tengah menenangkan Ken di dalam dekapannya.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" bentak Kai. Ia sungguh tidak terima karena Sehan membuat anak kesayangannya menangis hingga sulit didiamkan.

"T-tapi Sehan tidak salah, Kai ahjussi," bela Sehan lirih. Bahunya bergetar mendengar bentakan Kai. Baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh seseorang. Sehun saja tidak pernah membentak atau memarahinya. Tapi ini?

"Se-sehan hanya ingin disuapi oleh Lulu Mama. Ken setiap hari disuapi oleh Lulu Mama. Sedangkan Sehan tidak pernah. Sehan hanya terus disuapi Appa. Sehan ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya disuapi oleh Lulu Mama,"

Luhan mematung mendengar ucapan Sehan. Ikatan batinnya bisa merasakan betapa besar keinginan Sehan. Keinginan kecil yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sejak dulu. Sekarang saat ada kesempatan, justru ia menghempaskannya.

Sakit. Luhan merasa sakit mendengarnya. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Luhan terlalu kaku untuk menuruti setiap keinginan Sehan.

"Arraseo jika Lulu Mama tidak mau menyuapi Sehan. Mianhae. Sehan tidak akan minta Lulu Mama menyuapi Sehan lagi. Sehan janji,"

Sehan segera berlalu meninggalkan meja makan. Ia sudah makan malamnya. Menuju ke dapur untuk mencuci piring, gelas, dan sumpit miliknya. Sehan sudah terbiasa melakukannya karena ia diajarkan mandiri oleh Sehun. Sehun pula yang mengajarkan jika sehabis makan, semua peralatan makan miliknya harus segera dicuci.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p>Sehan melihat Luhan yang tengah mengajari Ken membaca dan menulis di ruang tengah. Kai berada di ruang kerjanya. Meski sibuk namun Kai tak pernah mau lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia lebih memilih membawa pekerjaan kantornya ke rumah.<p>

Dengan membawa buku pelajarannya, Sehan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Luhan. Membuat kedua orang di depannya tersadar. Luhan menatap Sehan heran, sedangkan Ken hanya merengut lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

'Ck! Mengganggu saja' batin Ken.

"Ada apa Sehan?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Eung … Sehan ingin belajar disini. Bersama Lulu Mama dan Ken. Bolehkah?" pinta Sehan hati-hati. Ia takut jika Luhan akan kembali menolaknya.

"Tentu saja. Kajja!" Luhan tersenyum seraya memukul karpet. Mengarahkan Sehan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Lulu Mama. Ken, kita belajar bersama ne?"

Sehan langsung duduk di samping Luhan. Ia bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa belajar ditemani ibunya. Ugh, ia kelewat senang hingga ingin menceritakannya pada Sehun.

Ken sesekali melirik Sehan yang tengah serius membaca. Satu kali, dua kali ia dengar Sehan mengulangkan kalimat yang sama. Bermaksud untuk melancarkan bacaannya.

Bibirnya mengerucut saat Luhan beralih untuk membantu Sehan melancarkan bacaannya. Ia makin sebal karena Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan Sehan yang tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah kata di bukunya itu.

"Ish, menyebalkan!" sungutnya.

Karena merasa tak lagi diperhatikan Luhan, Ken menyeringai saat otaknya menemukan suatu ide.

"Eomma, Ken lelah. Ken ngantuk,"

"Mwo? Mengapa cepat sekali? Tak biasanya eoh?"

"Pokoknya Ken ngantuk. Mau tidur. Ayo Eomma. Kajja," Ken menarik-narik tangan Luhan agar mau mengikutinya menuju kamar. Sebenarnya ia belum ngantuk. Ini hanyalah cara agar Luhan berhenti menemani Sehan belajar.

Luhan hanya pasrah karena Ken langsung menariknya dan berjalan cepat. Sejenak ia berkata pada Sehan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sehan lanjutkan sendiri saja ne? Lulu Mama ingin menidurkan Ken. Sehan tak apa kan?"

"N-ne. Gwenchana Lulu Mama. Terimakasih sudah mau menemani Sehan belajar,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being Forgotten<em>**

* * *

><p>Daerah Gangnam sudah memasuki pukul 21:00. Rumah-rumah di kawasan elit itu sudah mulai mematikan lampu satu per satu. Hingga menyisakan gelapnya malam ditemani dengan suara jangkrik sesekali.<p>

Sehan menatap ragu sebuah pintu kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Tangannya bergetar membuka engsel pintu. Pelan agar tak menimbulkan bunyi yang mungkin akan membangunkan penghuni di dalamnya.

Sehan mengintip dari celah pintu. Ia lihat Ken yang ternyata belum tidur padahal satu setengah jam lalu bocah itu merengek minta tidur. Disampingnya Luhan tengah memegang sebuah buku. Mendongengkan Ken sebelum ia tidur. Sedangkan Kai memeluk anaknya sambil mendengarkan suara Luhan.

Tak mau mengganggu, Sehan menutup lagi pintu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Ia langsung mencuci kaki dan tangannya dan kemudian mematikan lampu untuk pergi tidur.

.

.

Cklek

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehan dengan hati-hati. Ia lihat mata Sehan yang sudah terpejam. Ia tahu sebenarnya tadi Sehan mengintip kamarnya.

Luhan menyalakan satu saklar lampu agar tak membuat Sehan terbangun karena silaunya cahaya lampu kamar. Matanya bertubrukan dengan sebuah buku bacaan yang berjudul 'Pinocchio'. Tak sulit untuk membuat Luhan mengerti keinginan Sehan.

Anak itu ingin dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur olehnya. Oleh Lulu Mama tercintanya.

Ia dekati Sehan perlahan. Setengah membaringkan diri di sisa kasur. Ia belai rambut Sehan dengan lembut. Matanya meresapi wajah anak yang mengadopsi mata rusa miliknya.

"Ia sama sepertimu, Sehun-ah. Baik dan pintar," monolog Luhan.

"Ia begitu kuat menerima semua ini. Seperti dirimu, Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku yang begitu mudahnya melupakanmu. Melupakan kalian. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan Lulu Mama, Sehannie,"

Luhan mengecup kening Sehan. Tak peduli dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai. Hatinya begitu sakit setiap kali ia menatap mata Sehan. Ia bisa merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin menangis setiap ia menolak keinginan Sehan, namun anak itu masih mepercayai dan menganggap semuanya tidak apa-apa.

Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu hanya untuk mengatakan 'Saranghae' pada Sehan. Ia menyayangi Sehan, namun entah mengapa begitu sulit mengungkapkannya. Yang bisa ia katakan hanya maaf, maaf dan maaf. Padahal hati kecilnya berteriak, meminta mulutnya mengucapkan kata cinta dan sayang pada Sehan.

"Jeongmal Mianhae, Sehannie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END or TBC ?**

* * *

><p>Mianhae *bow* karena baru update. Saya sedang December hectic jadi mohon reader memaklumi.<p>

Tadinya saya mau buat ini jadi Twoshoot tapi sepertinya saya gagal fokus. Jadinya ini mungkin lebih dari Twoshoot. Mungkin 3 atau 4 ? Tergantung minat readers.

Saya akan hiatus dulu karena saya harus melaksanakan tugas negara. Saya usahakan untuk update FF ini dan Do You Love Us, Appa? Sebelum saya hiatus. Tapi masih diusahakan lho yaa.

Udah yaa gitu aja. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan baca, review, follow, favorite, yang cuma numpang lewat juga.

^^ See you ^^


End file.
